The present invention relates to the method and apparatus for manufacturing tobacco filters. In recent years there are growing demands for paper-rolled tobacco in which a filter wrapping paper for connecting the paper-rolled tobacco rod and the filter tip is perforated to introduce air. A filter wrapping paper covering the outer circumference of the filter tip has high permeability to air (1,000 ml/mm or more).
In a conventional paste applying device as shown in FIG. 1, in which vinyl acetate paste is applied by a paste transfer roller 1 to the back of one end 4B of filter wrapping paper which is to be folded around the filter component and lapped over the other end of paper, there is a disadvantage that the paste applied to the back of the filter wrapping paper oozes to the front side, making the filter sticky and thereby causing troubles to the machine.
Another conventional device where hot-melt bonding agent is applied to the end 4B of the filter wrapping paper also has the same disadvantage though the problem of paste permeation to the front side is less critical than the device using the vinyl acetate paste.